


Flowers Attract Bugs

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Fuck Canon This Is My Fuckin House Now, Language of Flowers, Shut Up This Is So Fucking Soft, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Ratchet and Optimus wonder who left an assortment of colorful flowers in the base.
Relationships: Autobots & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bulkhead & Miko Nakadai, Bumblebee & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, Jack Darby & Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Miko Nakadai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Flowers Attract Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings that I can think of, this is soft.

When the assortment of flowers appears within the base, the collection of Autobots don’t really question it. After all, Miko loved to bring in her assortment of knick-knacks, as well as Raf and Jack. The three humans constantly insisted on doing everything in their power to help make the base a home instead of just a hideout, wanting nothing more than to make it personal and comfortable. After all, Raf had mentioned a certain interest in gardening a while back, though he had yet to make any actual move on it, despite Jack and Miko’s constant insistence of their never-ending support for his growing interests. 

“Do you think Miko managed to finally get Bulk to let anything with dirt outside of her in his hull,” Ratchet had asked Optimus with a smile, clearly teasing despite the other not even being there. 

Optimus hummed softly, replying with, “I wouldn’t doubt it. Perhaps it’s even a gift for Raf.” 

“Don’t you think she would have actually planted them, then?” He made a vague gesture of the assortment of flowers that looked as if they had been uprooted from the ground themselves, a pile of dirt and roots accompanying them. 

One of the few different species was a bundle of blue and purples, bunched together in sections that slightly drooped to the side thanks to their own collective weight. The other were hefty white ones that almost reminded the two of roses, though they had more of a swirl to them with softer edges, the middles tinted a soft yellow, though they sat beside an actual rose plant with their own white blooms. And the last were bunches of blue that stood tall with their bundles of six-petaled blooms, tall and proud. There was one final assortment of blooms, all of which were large and their own assortment of colorful petals, the petals triangular and blossoming different colors within each little section of the plant. 

Optimus shrugged slightly. “I’m not entirely sure of her ways, Ratchet,” he replied. 

After that, the conversation fell out of the flowers and instead to the long list of actions they needed to take. They had a long list of impending issues that they needed to take care of before they had any true issues with them and it would be rather troublesome given their lack of help, for the time being. It was a Friday, one of which meant Miko had detention, Jack had a shift at work, and Raf would have some family matter to take care of, though the only one who ever got details to what that would pertain to was his patron Autobot. The three younger Autobots of the group of five, though, were handling their own assortment of activities for the day. Arcee was taking care of a particularly small Energon spike, Bulkhead and Wheeljack had decided to take on a bigger Energon spike, and Bumblebee was sent to scout with the Rescuebots for a few hours just to get away from the base for a bit, as he’d been doing for the last week after Raf’s suggestion. The other bots had a few issues understanding him, but they managed to get along well enough. 

The two older bots, though, did sweep up some of the dirt and fallen petals to a secluded section that the plants had been placed in. They both got distracted, eventually forgetting about them. 

At least, they forgot about them until Arcee and Bulkhead pulled into the base, Bulkhead blasting music while Arcee merely sighed at whatever Jack had been saying to her, the two letting their respective humans move away before transforming back. 

The first to notice them is Miko, the girl calling out, “What’s that smell,” as soon as she gets both feet on the ground. She turns towards Optimus curiously, her head tilting to the side. “It smells like dirt!” 

“I mean, this isn’t what I would call spring cleaning,” Jack comments with a smile, though he perks up at seeing the plants. He immediately moves towards them. 

Miko beats him to the punchline, though, almost running into them as she asks, “When did you all decide to take up gardening?” 

Arcee raises a metal brow. She asks Ratchet, “We leave for one day and you two get flowers?” 

“We thought it was Miko or Bulkhead,” Ratchet says with raised brows. 

Bulkhead simply shakes his head. “I learned after I went mudding with Miko. I’m still getting dirt out of my circuits.” 

“So was it Bee or Raf,” Miko asks, looking expectantly at the others. Much to her displeasure, she sighs at their shrugs of ignorance. It does manage to get her entertained for the afternoon, though, doing her best to piece together if it were Bumblebee, Rafael, or even Wheeljack. 

No one gets a genuine answer until Bumblebee pulls in hours later after requesting a ground bridge so he could get Rafael on time. The two show up rather enthusiastic, the larger of the two practically buzzing with an excited hum as he detransforms. In one hand, he holds Raf, who holds tightly to a bad brimming with shovels and other gardening equipment hile in the other, Bee holds a cluster of pots and assorted items the group are pretty sure they’ve seen pertaining to gardening but can’t be entirely sure. He’s buzzing so quickly within his excitement that none of them can even understand him. 

“So it was  _ you _ who got the flowers,” Miko yells with an accusatory finger pointed at Raf. 

The boy shakes his head, quickly saying, “No! I’m just helping Bee out!” 

“Why would Bee get flowers,” Bulkhead asks, gesturing at the two-toned bot with a raised brow. 

The response is too fast, so Raf translates for them, managing to catch every single word with ease. “The Resecuebots wanted to help him get a hobby and so they tried out gardening and told him the meanings of the flowers. He got them as a present for everyone, they mean family and family love.” 

“Seriously,” Arcee asks with her head tilting slightly, bright irises slightly expanding with her surprise, especially as the younger bot enthusiastically nods. “You really do consider us family?” 

The bot gives her a look that doesn’t need words to explain the almost hurt  _ Of course. _

“What kind of flowers are they?” Their leader asks with a teasing him of a smile to his words. The Bee brightens as he explodes into a ramble about the white roses, chrysanthemums, lilacs, hyacinths, hydrangeas, and gardenias. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! I'm really fixated on Transformers right now (Prime especially) and it's really not in demand on AO3. 
> 
> Here's my Discord Server! I overanalyze Bumblebee's entire existence and every action there UwU  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
